little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midgard (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Midgard is one of the Nine Realms of Norse Mythology and the world where Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard take place. Description & Characteristics Midgard is a world parallel to that of the universe where Little Witch Academia anime TV Series take place, with both realms share same history . However there are some observable differences: In Midgard, Norse myths and legends confirmed to be real with Nine Olde Witches has crucial role in ensuring humanity's survival in times of "The Great War" or Ragnarök, an apocalyptic event where Nine Realms fell into chaos as result of the conflict between Gods of Asgard and Jötnar which culminated to Loki's defeat at hands of Great Lindworm and Heimdall. Anotger difference includes the foundation of Valkyrie Corps. by a secret Norwegian Magical Kingdom Thapoli and the presence of Pomokai Holoholonas, a collective seven races of magical half-plant, half-animal beings. The same can be said on backgrounds of Midgard counterparts of the series' characters, such as Molly being last surviving member of magical family McIntyre family and Sucy confirmed to have a biological family which includes Ramzan Manbavaran (Sucy's adoptive mother from Keisuke Satō manga of canon series) who here, is her elderly aunt. Notable Landmarks Appleton Academy A famous school for young men with over one thousand years of history on its name and notorious for its disdain for witches. It is a recognized and traditional school which mainly attends young people coming from renowned families or politicians. The campus is extremely huge, composed of many large and ostentatious buildings as well as several gardens. The structure of the place is quite old, including traditional structures such as a church, fireplaces and medieval statues and armors. This is also the school where Andrew Hanbridge enrolled in. Everyone in school has a great contempt for witchcraft. They constantly resort to "Family Exterminators" to get rid of the rats they consider familiars of witches who corrupt the school. They also keep several medieval torture devices that were used against witches. As a result, Thapoli kept a watchful eye on the academy in case of any of the academy's associate pose a threat to magical world. From its foundation the school has had the tradition to resolve any conflict by a sword duel in the bridge under the knight statues. Arcturus Forest A forest of ancient legend inhabited by many dangerous magical creatures and plants. It is a sacred land which ordinary witches are unable to enter, protected by a magic circle that according to legend prevents even witches from leaving the forest once they've entered it. However, a ley line portal created by the Shiny Rod's arrow allowed Akko, Sucy, and Lotte to escape. The circle itself later revealed to be made by the Nine Olde Witches to help protect the seal of Grand Triskellion, which situated at the Arcturus Tower. The forest itself was originally a huge and leafy forest filled with old, corroded trees and brambles. However, after Akko recites the final word and fuses the Shiny Rod with the Grand Triskellion, it becomes a lush forest, blooming with multiple flowers, vibrant green trees, along with a rainbow that coats the sky. Arcturus Tower An ancient tower located at the heart of Arcturus Forest that looked as if it carved out of a giant tree inside out, complete with numerous branches full of leaves. The tower has at least one entrance, a balcony, and a rooftop. The only known interior of the tower is the room where Chariot and Croix monitoring Akko and her friends' progress as they chasing Noir Missile as it begin to progressively evolve into more serpentine form. Around the tower is an open area which has a giant seal where Grand Triskellion contained. Upon unlocked, the seal would unveil a large, structure-like dome that opens into nine bud-like structure each possessing a nearly featureless masks. Suggestively, the structures represents members of Nine Olde Witches who formed the seal in the past. This is the location where the Grand Triskellion was sealed by Nine Olde Witches in ancient times. Blytonbury A city that neighbors Glastonbury. In the center of the city is a large clock tower with a striking clock bell. The city is home to magical stores such as the Magic Item Cafe and famed restaurants such as Fei Long's Kitchen that recently opened. Since the city does not currently inhabit witches, it does not own a Sorcerer's Stone itself, so up until the restoration of magic in Midgard, the use of magic in the city is not possible. The city has its own railway station that Akko uses to get to Blytonbury, presumably from London. Blytonbury is home to Sealing Altar, a runic altar at which the Binding Staff is sealed, constructed by a group of Thapolian witches long before the events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. The annual Wild Hunt also usually occurs in Blytonbury. The nearest settlement to Blytonbury is the town of Glastonbury, a town which houses the Glastonbury Tor, a leyline terminal taken by witches to travel to Luna Nova Magical Academy. Last Wednesday Society Also knowns as the Magic Item Cafe, is a shop located in Blytonbury. It is dedicated to the sale of different magical items as well as to the repair and maintenance of flying brooms. It also has a small space where they serve drinks to the clients while they wait. Thorsen's Tower TBA Cavendish Manor The home of Cavendish family. It is castle built on a secluded spot in Wedinburgh. It is surrounded by a large moat, so the only way to access the manor is by boat or the main bridge. It has a large front garden and at the bottom of the pit there is a large statue of a unicorn whose horn is a Sorcerer's Stone. Beside the statue is the shrine where the ritual is performed so that a new heir becomes the head of the House of Cavendish. The sanctuary only opens when the light of a Venusian Eclipse illuminates the horn of the statue. The manor has many rooms for residents and guests, as well as a large central hall and a dining room. In the underground area there is an old secret hospital that was used by the witches during times of war to heal the wounded and sick. There is also a forgotten library that contains the books of the investigations realized by the Cavendish during its history, next to a statue of Beatrix. The mansion possesses old and elegant decorations, as well as several of the relics of the Cavendish family. Franang's Falls A mysterious location which rumored to be the waterfall where the people of Thapoli sealed the remains of one of Nine Realms' most dreaded Jötunn. No one knows where the waterfall located at, and it is the mystery of Blade Storm Valkyrie Clarisse and her predecessor Amanda currently attempted to solve. Fjarora Ruins TBA Hoddmimi's Holt TBA Gardar the Terrible's Outpost TBA Meinbalkr TBA Mimir's Tree TBA Horgsholt Fortress TBA Luna Nova Magical Academy See: Luna Nova Magical Academy A prestigious magic academy for witches ages 15 and up founded by Nine Olde Witches. It is currently under protection of Sword of Laeradr following Naglfar's first attack on the school. Blue Moon Abyss A cave which is under Luna Nova Magical Academy whose entrance only opens on the nights of a blue moon. There resides the spirit of the Olde Witch Woodward, who is said to be able to answer any question about the past, present or future to those who can appease it. Fountain of Polaris A magical place where the magical power of the stars is sheltered. The Fountain of Polaris is a sacred precinct that can only be accessed through the Big Dipper Arch, which is located in the north campus building of Luna Nova Magical Academy guarded by the magical creature, Arcas. The Fountain is at the end of a long, shining staircase in an alternate space covered with stars. The Fountain itself appears as a large sphere of glowing water where the experiences of anyone who has gone before it is reflected. The holy fountain gives the magical energy of the stars to witches who possess inner potential, but when an incompetent witch goes there looking for that magic but is still unworthy to wield it, the fountain disappears before her eyes. Glastonbury A large town located near Blytonbury, another big city. Although Glastonbury is quite small compared to its sibling city, the Glastonbury Tor is located here, which is a ley line terminal taken by witches to travel to Luna Nova Magical Academy. Mamba Islands Small islands located at Philippines and the home of Sucy and the rest of Manbavaran Clan. Rastavan Ruins Ancient ruins located in the outskirts of Arcturus Forest. Fafnir is currently the only known inhabitant, placing there its investment center as well as its security system. The ruins are a circle of crumbling stone boards, with a large underground space accessed from various tunnels around as well as the main entrance. Thapoli See: Thapoli A secret magical kingdom founded by followers of Nine Olde Witches. Wolfwood Ruins Notes & Trivia Category:Locations Category:Witches of Midgard-verse